


Socially Inept With A Side Of Stupidity

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bokuto Koutarou-centric, Gymnastics, M/M, Mentioned Goshiki Tsutomu, Mentioned Semi Eita, No Beta, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Tendou Satori, Tags Are Hard, Tendou Satori-centric, no beta we die like men, tendou has anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tendou Satori finds himself enamored by a famous gymnast Bokuto Koutarou
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou/Tendou Satori, Hinata Shouyou & Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 8





	Socially Inept With A Side Of Stupidity

**Author's Note:**

> All characters mentioned are post time skip and are in an au where the MSBY Black Jackals are a gymnast group, much love (also this isn’t beta read and it’s very much a comfort project that could possibly get nsfw in the future)

It was so incredibly hard not to stare at Bokuto Koutarou. When his lips pulled back into a wide smile, when his eyes went soft and puppy-like on the court, he was hard not to stare at, hard not to think about on the daily.

It wasn’t all physical attraction for Tendou Satori, no, Bokuto was also a ray of sunshine that was filled with kind words and good jokes that made his team double over in laughter and made him smile all sheepishly. If Tendou could, he would be off of the bleachers on an instant, standing next to the tower of a man and latching onto his well defined arms while laughing at his jokes as well. Though that was all a hazy dream, and Tendou could only sit in the bleachers with a baggy sweatshirt on, wearing a mask to hide his unsightly features that would probably make Bokuto shy away from him.

Hell, he didn’t even think he would be acknowledged by the official gymnast, seeing as Tendou was just another fan, an unattractive, easy to miss admirer who watched every game that the man so much as graced with his presence. Though today was a special day, fan meet and greets were always a good way to get connected, far easier than over social media where one tap would lead you to all the degeneracy one person who has unresolved sexual tension and parental issues has. This was his chance to meet his idol in real life, up close, not feeling too ugly.

The tournament had ended with Bokuto’s team winning but it was close enough that it made Tendou sit in the edge of his seat. Bokuto and Hinata (a loud, shorter version) were hopping around like crazy, shouting loudly before getting sharp slaps over the head by Sakusa Kiyoomi who was waiting for them to line up. Bokuto’s hair dropped and it was the cutest thing Tendou got to see all day, but he could gush another time, watching the group go through their pleasantries and then moving to the locker rooms to freshen up. 

Satori buzzed with excitement, checking his phone quickly before sliding it into his pocket, getting up with the rest of the crowd who were ushering themselves down the bleachers and onto the court floor, waiting for the teams to emerge from their showers. It seemed like years, and Satori started to get pale, well more than usual, as he tried his best to steady himself, anxiety curling around his abdomen and his face breaking out, suddenly feeling ten hotter than usual. This wasn’t good at all.

—————

Bokuto stood in front of his locker, texting his best friend Akaashi that they won, seeing as he had work to do and couldn’t watch the game live. He smiled before putting on his regular clothes which consisted of a sweatshirt and sweatpants that he found extremely comfy. They were sent in by a fan, addressed only to Bokuto, no note, nothing to differentiate them from the sea of swooning fans he was used to. Maybe he’ll meet them today, seeing as he’s been wearing their gift for quite some time. As he was looking at his phone, Hinata came speeding over, latching onto Bokuto with a laugh.

“You were amazing out there today!” He was loud, smiling before pulling off of Bokuto, having already changed out of his leotard, ready to join the others for the meet and greet.

“Thanks Shoyou, but you say that every tournament-“ he smiled softly, putting his phone away entirely before grabbing a bag from his locker and shutting it. 

“Yeah yeah but you were somehow still amazing today!” Hinata had drawn the attention of Sakusa, who was applying liberal amounts of hand sanitizer on their hands, then putting on a layer of gloves.

“Keep complimenting him like that and his well will swell to big for his body, we don’t need him floating off the gym and causing a commotion,” they mumbled, though there was a smile on their face, which was quickly wiped away as they ran their hands over it. “Anyways, it’s fan time, you might even be able to find your cute secret admirer Bokuto,” they stood up, walking to the door of the locker room. “Don’t be disappointed if they aren’t hot!” Was what Bokuto was left with. It made him think, think about his many failed attempts of weeding out a single fan from the hundreds that showed up and spending all of his time, attention, and most importantly, his love on them. 

“Don’t listen to them, I’m sure you’ll be fine Bokkun, good luck!” Hinata gave him a thumbs up before running after Sakusa, leaving Bokuto to worry a little before puffing out his chest. Things would go okay!

—————

Things were not okay with Tendou Satori, who was now standing in a long line that led up to a collapsible white table which had the man he wanted to see most sitting at it. He was taking pictures with younger fans, signing pictures and memorabilia from pop up shops, even stopping to look at social media accounts with art of him on it.

Now, everything might seem peaceful but Satori was three seconds away from his legs giving out and fainting due to pure stress, rocking back and forth on his toes as he waited his turn. The line seemed to move fast, but everything else was slowed down, the gym becoming a swirling pool of sweat, laughter, and odd stares that made him shiver.

While in the middle of panicking both internally and externally, he was usher to the front, and snapped out of his daze to look at Bokuto Koutarou with wide eyes. He had taken off his mask, planning on putting it back once he reached the athlete, not wanting to make a fool of himself. 

“Hello there!” Bokuto’s voice was better in person, and it brought Satori back down to earth and kept him tethered, his hands shaking a little less as he waved at Bokuto.

“Hello, I’m a...big fan and-“ he trailed off, watching as Bokuto beamed up at him, a little confused looking, but still listening.

“What was that, I couldn’t hear you,” he leaned closer, up off of his chair, a sweatshirt that caught Tendou’s eye immediately making him flush.

“I’m a big fan-and uh, you’re a huge inspiration for me, I should’ve put on the mask before doing this….I look like a mess, anyways, I uh...I remember getting you that jacket and sending it to you because I didn’t know if you were creeped out or not, I’ve sent a few things in and they probably got turned away by management, sorry about that,” Satori went on a rant, noticing that Bokuto had a look of surprise on his face, stopping for a second and sharing his gaze.

——————

Bokuto damn near felt his heart start racing, a lanky, awkward looking redhead with sharp eyes and pink lips was throwing away the whole starry eyed fan thing and was going on a tangent, his voice shaking less and less as he talked. Something about the gaining confidence and growing smile on his face made Bokuto surprised, this was his admirer? He didn’t mean it in a bad way, he just didn’t expect it at all, seeing as his fan base was mostly women. When he stopped, Bokuto realized he was staring, looking at his lidded eyes and pouty lips and slightly embarrassed face peppered with splotchy blush that made him look less transparent, and smiled. 

“How about we finish this conversation...after the meet and greet, meet me in the locker room, yeah?” Bokuto didn’t really want to seem like he was inviting someone to have sex in their locker room he just wanted to look this man, or whatever gender they were, to talk to him more so he could listen, his voice melodic and sweet and honey. 

“O-Oh okay! It was really nice meeting you!” The stranger ran away, too big sweater swishing around his thin legs, making Bokuto stare, watching as it pulled up a little and showed off h- he smiled warmly before greeting the next fan, replacing his voice with his reserved for the media. 

—————

Tendou sat on a bench, opening his phone and quickly shooting Ushijima a text. 

[To: Waka] im gonna be late comin home, talkin to bokuto 

[From: Waka] talk? okay, food in fridge, in a meeting

[To: Waka] kk, hav fun bae ;))

Satori put his phone down, bundling himself up in his sweater so as to not take up too much space, no matter how big the locker room was. He didn’t know how long Bokuto would take, but he wasn’t in much of a rush, just wanted to see what he needed to talk about so urgently. 

He replayed the interaction in his head over and over again, trying to remember what he said exactly, a little confused because he didn’t exactly remember, mind fuzzy with happiness and still trying to calm himself.

“Meet me in the locker room.” Wait- wait what? The wording was all of wack, and immediately, any chance of calming was off the table as he began to pace in circles, wobbling on his legs. His mask was thrown to the bench with thin pale fingers which started to shake.

He was about to start talking to himself or maybe call Ushijima when the door opened, greeted with a deep voice that didn’t help his nerves. “Hey, you here or is that Hinata playing a prank,” you could hear the quizzical look he was wearing, peaking into the changing room.

“Y-yeah, sorry, just a few nerves I found hard to iron out, nothing more,” Satori called out, watching as Bokuto made his way in the little rows of lockers before spotting him. The man beamed and it made Tendou feel like closing his eyes from how bright he was. He sat down right to him, not leaving much space between them, knees pressed together and shoulders touching. Bokuto had crossed his arms and put on a face that Satori had never witnessed. “Sorry if I held you up out there, if that’s what you came to talk about I mean-“

“No no! I wanted to thank you for this cool sweater, it’s really warm and I’ve been trying to find the person who gifted me it for ages! I’m Bokuto Koutarou...you probably already know that but it’s nice to finally meet you!” That smile grew wider if that was even possible and Tendou felt his heart leap all the way out of his chest.

“Oh thank god I thought you were gonna kill me or something and I wasn’t ready to die yet. Anyways, I’m glad you like the sweatshirt I just got one I would’ve worn-well I’m wearing my own right now so we match. I never really left letters in any of the gifts I’ve sent because I’ve never had the courage, looks like you found me, and I was trying to be real sneaky!” Satori sighed, having to look up to Bokuto to see him in the eye, it wasn’t much but the fact that he still had to was impressive. “I’m Tendou Satori, nice to finally meet you.”

Wait, kill? “What made you think that?” Bokuto tilted his head, eyes devoid of anything intelligent as he looked down at Tendou. It was adorable, he just wanted to hug the taller and talk to him but that was all just a dream.

“Oh, you’re wording-one could take it in a multitude of ways, misunderstanding runs wild! You could’ve been trying to beat me up, take pictures of me pacing around like rat, or even partake in the sinful act of fucking me,” he had regained his usual confidence, the one he used around Semi, Goshiki, and Ushijima who never really saw him panicking. 

“Oh, well I just wanted to say thanks! Plus, would you wanna perhaps keep in touch? I uh, well you seem nice and I’ve always wanted to make friends outside of the team,” Bokuto had a sheepish looking smile on his face, scratching at his neck. Tendou smiled, handing over his phone and leaning over the taller’s shoulder to make sure he was putting in the numbers correctly.

“That’s about it, how about you try my private messages on for size?” Satori’s lips were pulled into a trademark smirk as he took back his phone, suddenly seeming to relish the close proximity with Bokuto. While this confidence was of course heat of the moment, he did feel a little better around him seeing as he was able to talk to him more personally.

Bokuto nodded, taking his time and very seriously writing out the words “Hi Satori” and a few emojis that he didn’t quite catch before hitting send. Sure enough, Tendou’s phone buzzed in his hand, his eyes crinkling around the corners with genuine cheer. 

“You better get going, I don’t wanna keep you away from the team for too long,” Satori smiled, watching as Bokuto got up and left. If he said anything, he didn’t end up catching it as he let out a breath and slumped into the bench, face slowly turning red.

What in god's great name have I gotten myself into?

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a long thing, these two are a comfort for our Tendou fictive so I’m writing for him 
> 
> -Yidhra the thicc one 😗✌️


End file.
